


Trignometry

by wubz-bubx-redux (Inorganic_soot)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other, Porn, Pre-Canon, Pre-Portal Incident (Gravity Falls), Triangle Bill Cipher, triangle fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inorganic_soot/pseuds/wubz-bubx-redux
Summary: There's something on Ford's mind, and it's not letting him concentrate.Bill laughs. “You don’t need to be embarrassed, Sixer. I’m in your head! I thought we’d moved past this.” He rests on Ford’s shoulder, weighing nothing yet reassuring all the same. “You can tell me.” Bill says, voice oddly soft and coaxing.





	Trignometry

**Author's Note:**

> Ford wants to fuck a triangle, and really, who can blame him?

Bill floats in front of the chalkboard, chalk in hand and frowning. “Sixer, you alright?”

Ford startles at his words, face leaching of color. “I-I’m fine, Bill. Is there a problem—?” He gestures towards the calculations. He’d spent so much time on them, trying to make sure they were perfect.

“No, No. There’s nothing wrong with your math, IQ! I’m not worried about your head,” Bill swoops towards him and affectionately ruffles his hair, “I’m worried about the rest of you.”

Ford flushes at that. “There’s really nothing wrong.”

Bill laughs. “You don’t need to be embarrassed, Sixer. I’m in your head! I thought we’d moved past this.” He rests on Ford’s shoulder, weighing nothing yet reassuring all the same. “You can tell me.” Bill says, voice oddly soft and coaxing.

“Well – uh. I’ve been a little distracted lately.” Ford hesitates, closing his eyes and breathing slowly, trying to gather all his courage. “I keep – I keep getting these erections.” He opens his eyes, hoping that Bill isn’t disappointed. It’s just he hasn’t had the time or the ability to take care of himself, as it were. The portal has been his utmost priority.

Bill doesn’t seem fazed, he seems almost smug. “I figured, you humans with your fickle human needs. It’s not an issue, go find yourself another human and do whatever you need to—” Ford’s nose wrinkles, he’s never been with another person and he’s not sure he ever will, he needs something that stimulates the mind, “—or take care of it yourself. You want some privacy?”

Ford doesn’t know how to say he wants the exact opposite and he’s spent so much time pointedly not thinking about it that it bubbles up to the front of his consciousness, so vivid and bright that he’s sure Bill’s seen it.

Bill, if possible, smiles and adjusts his bowtie. “I’m flattered, Sixer.” Ford tenses, preparing for the inevitable rejection, it’s like high school prom all over again. “You should’ve told me earlier. Let me help.”

Wait, _what_?

His incomprehension must show because Bill glows brighter with amusement. “Relax, and sit down.” He’s pushed down by some unknown force and lands on a seat. The mindscape shifts around him, twisting from the inside of a nebula to the warm intimacy of his study.

“Bill?”

“Just trying to set the mood.” Bill floats down and settles on his thigh. “Tell me if I do something wrong.” Ford feels his legs pushed a part, feels his zipper go down and his cock pulled out. Bill is still sitting on his thigh, watching him. “Do you want me to touch you?”

There isn’t a language on earth that can capture how much Ford wants to say yes, and he nods, fingers curling around the edge of the chair, white-knuckled with expectation.

Bill’s hand is warm, it feels like static and energy but most of all it feels very, very _good_. Ford whines, high in his throat and his legs spread wider.

His dick is hard in a matter of seconds, just from Bill’s slow, gentle touches. Bill grips him with both his fingers, almost like he’s examining him. He leans close and Ford can feel the light brush of his eyelashes against the head of his cock, and _oh_ no one has touched him there, apart from himself and he’s never realized how wonderful this could feel.

A pearl of pre-come forms at the slit. Bill looks delighted. “I didn’t know you could do that!” His fingers rub at the head, rubbing the pre-come into his skin and Ford jerks at the stimulation. He’s never felt this good before, and, for some reason, he wants more.

His mouth gets ahead of his brain. “Can I reciprocate?” If possible Ford grows even redder, he wants to take that back. “If I’m not being too presumptuous and that is if your kind even has – oh God, I’m so sorry.”

Bill laughs, looking up at Ford indulgently. “If that’s what you want, go right ahead.”

Ford reaches out towards Bill, cradles him in one hand and runs reverential fingertips over his small triangular body. “How—?”

One of Bill’s dark delicate hands reaches for his middle finger and pushes it downwards, between his legs. “Here.” Ford can feel a seam against his fingers, it pulses against him and he pushes inside tentatively. It’s dark and wet and it doesn’t feel like anything tangible. No, that’s not right. It’s like how fucking into his palm in a dream feels, a layer of sparks between actual skin-to-skin contact, pleasurable in a hazy yet immediate way.

He’s two knuckles deep. “Is this good?”

Bill just sighs, slitted pupil expanding. He spreads his legs wider and a jolt of heat travels down Ford’s belly.

He makes sure not to go too far, he doesn’t know how big Bill is inside. There’s slickness inside Bill and it feels like nothing he’s ever experienced before, it’s frictionless but not oily, smooth and oddly warm. He’s vaguely tempted to study it but, more pressingly, he imagines it around his dick.

He pushes in another finger and Bill clenches around him, the warm darkness tightening like he’s overwhelmed. “That’s good, Sixer. You’ve got nice fingers.”

Ford’s erection bobs against his stomach, smearing wetness over his shirt, untouched and desperate. “Can I put it in?” He withdraws his fingers, hoping to fill Bill with something else.

“It’s too big.” Bill is blushing a soft pink, eyelid heavy, wetness leaking from his hole, that’s still stretched and vulnerable from Ford’s fingers. He licks his fingers, tasting the slickness inside Bill and its sweet and otherworldly and makes him even hotter. _Fuck_.

“Please. Bill—” He’s so desperate, there’s an ache in his chest. He wants this more than anything. Bill seems to realise this and his gaze softens.

“Okay, Fordsy. How could I say no to that face? Just take it a little slow, big guy.”

Ford nods, feverish and trembling. He’s going to be _inside_ Bill, a being millions of years old and with more power than he can imagine. His muse, his confidante, his most trusted friend. He holds his cock in his hands and places one hand around Bill, lifting him from his thigh until he’s poised over his dick. “You ready?”

Bill gives a shaky yes, trying to look more confident than he seems and, in that moment, Ford feels an overwhelming rush of affection for him. With supremely gentle hands he lowers Bill until the head of his dick is inside him and it’s fucking beautiful. Bill’s legs barely graze his thighs and the wetness inside him is sublime and sparks something deep in Ford’s chest.

Bill is moaning too, eye closed and top hat askew. It’s rather charming. Slick leaks out his hole and covers the rest of his erection. He’s probably not going any deeper but this is enough, for both of them.

He keeps the pace slow, thrusting with shallow jerks of his hips. He’s barely inside him and even then, he’s not going to last long. “Do you need me to do anything, Bill?”

“No, just k-keep — _ah_ — doing what you’re doing.” Bill’s voice is high, and he squirms on the head of his erection, flickering brighter and brighter shades of yellow like he’s on fire. It’s so hot inside him and the intangible tightness is getting more and more corporeal, burning and vicelike and undeniably inhuman. It pulses around Ford and he comes, just from the sudden change in sensation. It’s like a punch in the gut, it’s like solving a problem, it’s _good_.

Bill’s legs are pressing shut, and he’s riding himself on Ford’s softening, over-sensitized dick and it hurts but Ford can bear it because Bill is close. The soft squelching sounds of his come mingling with Bill’s slickness cause a half-hearted twitch to go through his cock and Bill gasps, and Ford knows he’s coming as well.

Bill falls on Ford’s thigh, impossibly small and slowly dimming, his arms are spread, his hole leaking and he’s panting. Ford doesn’t think he’s ever seen Bill looks so undone, so vulnerable and he feels privileged to be able to witness this. He’s going to work even harder now, he’s going to build that portal and really meet Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> unedited and kinda trash. 
> 
> hmu at: www.wubblez-bubblez.tumblr.com


End file.
